


【SSHP】监护人

by Atemwende



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, References to Depression, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Kissing, snarry, sshp, 斯哈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atemwende/pseuds/Atemwende
Summary: 梗/避雷：小哈抑郁描写，温柔霸道教授强吻告白。HE，OOC预警！背景：本文发生在原著第五部开头，哈利第一次被接去凤凰社总部时，内心非常之窝火。（重温电影发现哈利的情绪被削减了，所以特别提一下，以免显得哈利莫名暴躁ww）又及：文中提到的魔咒和魔药知识纯粹为情节服务，有部分修改和私设，不合理之处请多包涵
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ——保护你不是因为对错，而是我必尽之责。

-

哈利在格里莫广场12号里坐了十来分钟，听着罗恩和赫敏不停解释着为什么没有告诉他真相，一切都是邓布利多的指令等等。他憋着心里的怒火，发现他们磕巴的长篇大论里并没有多少有效信息。

楼下凤凰社的成员们还在开秘密会议。凤凰社，这是他刚刚了解到的概念。七八个巫师降临到女贞路把他带出来后，一夜之间，哈利发现自己一无所知，突然间那么多专有名词冒了出来，都将他排斥在外。一直以来他以为伏地魔针对的是他，这一切灾难和危机都是围绕着他，包括上学期末在里德尔旧宅，是他直面了那个人的复苏，经历九死一生才逃出来。但可笑的是，如今所有人的态度好像都在对哈利说，这些与你无关，你不必了解。

“乔治和弗雷德有一个伸缩耳，我们之前用那个偷听了小部分会议内容，可惜后来被妈妈发现了……”

哈利默默地把“伸缩耳是什么”这个问题吞了下去。他觉得不停提问的自己很傻，知不知道好像也无所谓了。身边其他人都共享一份秘密和默契，还有什么比这更令人嫉妒的？哈利烦躁地把头扭到一边，不想再看到两位好友焦急又歉疚的眼神，就像把他当成一座即将喷发的火山那样谨慎对待。他真的受够了所有小心翼翼，所有保护，所有“为你好”，所有擅作主张。

于是，当会议结束后，斯内普第一个从房间里出来，对哈利说要做他的监护人时，这座火山终究爆发了。

“又是邓布利多的决定？！既然我没资格参与你们的计划，那么谁能行行好，帮我问问为什么非要斯内普做我的监护人？！”哈利难以控制自己的嗓门，如果不通过吼叫来发泄，他也不知道自己会不会说出什么更伤人的话。

“哈利，你要相信邓布利多……”卢平在一旁极力想打圆场，但斯内普低沉缓慢的声音却奇迹般地盖过了他：“看来救世主没有明白他如今的处境。”他慢慢走近，带着一种厌恶的表情，“在麻瓜面前使用魔法……正好给魔法部一个堂而皇之的理由钳制你——爱出风头、自吹自擂的男孩。”斯内普又瞥了一眼身后的小天狼星，“为了在学校保护你，尽管谁也说不准你还有没有机会再回霍格沃兹，但邓布利多命我暂代监护人职责。不论如何，魔药课教授总比躲在老家的通缉犯更合适，不是吗？”

哈利真希望这会有人把自己拉住，不然他真想上前揍斯内普一拳。不过小天狼星已经这么做了。“该死的鼻涕精——”他抽出魔杖，伸手想揪住斯内普的肩膀，但被卢平眼疾手快地拦住了。“嘿，西里斯，你也答应过了……”

斯内普冷笑着，继续火上浇油：“或许有些人终于明白了自己的无能吧。”

“你怎么敢！你这只印着黑魔标记的走狗！”小天狼星气得脸色发青，“放开我——莱姆斯！”

斯内普也被他的话激怒了，两人眼看着就要大打出手。幸好韦斯莱夫人及时出现，端着一口巨大的热气腾腾的铜锅，打破了剑拔弩张的对峙。“你们吵什么呢？可以吃饭了，我想孩子们应该饿坏了。”

随即乔治和弗雷德指挥着大大小小的盘子队伍从其中穿过，食物的香味顿时充满了整间屋子，众人在韦斯莱夫人的张罗和催促下沿着长桌坐定。仍旧僵立在一旁的斯内普显得尤为突兀。他收起魔杖，抚了抚长袍，冷淡地看了他们一眼，一言不发地幻影移形离开了。

哈利看着那道黑色的残影。其实他还有很多问题，比如监护人意味着什么，比如为什么邓布利多不亲自做他的监护人——如果他这么担心哈利的话——但都被这一场突如其来的闹剧堵了回去。大家在餐桌上其乐融融地谈笑着，彼此熟稔得仿佛已经相处多年，只有哈利觉得自己格格不入，尽管其中有好几个是他最亲近的人。他不知道这种氛围是因为他在场，大家故作轻松，还是凤凰社的日常本就如此，他只知道两种想法都令他难受。

-

还没等哈利消化全部的变故，第五学年就开始了，没过几天他便意识到之前的那些烦恼都只是今年的冰山一角。O.W.Ls考试将近，各科目的作业堆积如山，繁重的学业压力下，哈利还要面临无处不在的目光和窃窃私语。一直以来，大难不死的男孩总是人群中的焦点，但没有哪次像现在这样让人恼火。《预言家日报》在暑假期间对哈利和邓布利多孜孜不倦的诋毁颇有成效，就连格兰芬多也有人认为他们编造了那些神秘人回归的谎言。

哈利从未觉得如此无能为力。最大的危机来临了，人们却宁愿沉溺在和平的假象中，哪怕他带回了塞德里克的尸体。伏地魔正在逐渐得逞。每当想到这些，他都能感到额头上的伤疤一阵烧灼，愤怒如燎原大火燃尽他的理智。“放弃吧，就让死亡发生。他们活该。”他脑子里回荡着这些声音，哈利只能在人少时把自己关在格兰芬多公共浴室里，让温水浸没耳朵，隔绝所有杂音和思绪。

所幸斯内普并没有来烦他。虽然在格里莫广场12号时他说过“邓布利多让我做你的监护人”，并且似乎有些许得意，这让哈利不禁猜想开学后斯内普会怎样公报私仇（尽管在魔药课上羞辱也是家常便饭）。但几天来斯内普并未私下找过哈利，就连上课时的态度也与去年丝毫无差，不曾因为监护人的身份或凤凰社的秘密有任何动摇。仿佛他对哈利的厌恶和冷淡亘古不变。

这样更好，熟悉的相处模式。哈利想着。他需要花许多精力来应付同学们的猜忌和新的黑魔法防御课教授，尤其是后者，短短几次照面就让哈利恨之入骨。或许不止恨意入骨，这只粉色蛤蟆的确在哈利皮肤上留下了烙印，一行血痕刻在他手背上——“I must not tell lies”。笔尖一遍遍划开伤口时的锐痛远比不上心里的屈辱，这行字像是硬生生剖开了他的尊严。哈利没把这事告诉罗恩或赫敏，大概从这个暑假开始，他就时常感到孤身一人，尽管三人依旧走在一起，但好像有什么无形的屏障将他隔离开来。哈利知道两位好友已经在尽力分担他的烦恼，但这还远远不够，远远不够。

周五了，乌姆里奇的禁闭还剩下最后一天。哈利草率地吃着他的晚餐，耳边罗恩和赫敏又在为论文拌嘴，多少盖住了一些不远处同学讨论《预言家日报》的声音。

“……塞德里克死得不明不白，还要被他拿来编造谎言……”一个尖酸的句子漏进哈利耳中，他腾地站了起来，用尽全力控制自己的音量，对那人说道：“你最好闭嘴。我说过了，塞德里克是被伏地魔杀死的。永远不要拿他的死开玩笑。”

说完哈利猛地把书包甩到肩上，朝罗恩和赫敏示意道别，匆匆离开了神色各异的众人。他快步穿过一条条长廊，几乎跑了起来，想把那些猜疑和压力远远抛在身后。此时大部分人还未结束晚餐，整座城堡空旷安静，只有哈利的脚步声重重扣响地面。他盯着脚下的石砖闷头向前走着，水汽模糊了视线，撞上人也没有停下来说句抱歉。但对方强硬地拉住了他的手腕。

“怎么，救世主在霍格沃茨也不用看路了吗？”

斯内普不巧捏住了哈利手背上的伤痕，他感觉到指腹上凹凸不平的触感，还没看清，哈利便粗鲁地挣开了他的钳制。“别这么叫我！”他憎恶地看了斯内普一眼。哈利真恨这人把救世主三个字挂在嘴边，就像他愿意背负这些责任和骂名似的。

男孩布满血丝的眼睛映在斯内普眼中，联想到近日学生们聚在一起相互传递的小道消息，不难猜出他是为了什么而失控。斯内普露出一丝假笑：“听说乌姆里奇教授罚你这周每天晚上都去关禁闭？”

“是的，是的，”哈利不耐烦地点着头，“我正要去呢，劳驾您让让。”

“注意礼节，波特先生。”斯内普纹丝不动地挡着哈利的路，“我很好奇，乌姆里奇教授的处罚能否管教好你。”

“这不关你的事……”

“这当然关我的事，”斯内普打断道，“鉴于我是你的监护人，波特先生。还有，别让我说第三次，注意礼节。”

“是的，先生，”看来他是在这跟我耗上了，哈利自暴自弃地想着，这两人——乌姆里奇和斯内普——真是相互配合着不让我好过，“你大可放心，乌姆里奇教授的处罚非常，深刻。”他不自然地握紧左手，手背似乎又疼了起来。

斯内普眯起眼，看到哈利忙着藏去身后的拳头，他的声音更加低沉，就像一缕即将随风飘散的轻叹：“如果你肯用用脑子，波特，就绝不会在这个时候去激怒魔法部的人。”

“是她在激怒我！”哈利回想起那节课上的遭遇，像被人钉在耻辱柱上鞭挞，令他更无法忍受的是，塞德里克的死变得毫无意义。他无法自证，也就无法为塞德里克阖上那双惊恐的、时时出现在他噩梦之中的眼睛。

“Well，你们争论了什么并不重要，”斯内普双手抱臂，冷淡地挑起眉毛，“重要的是，乌姆里奇教授有很多种方法掩埋你的发言。在她一项项实施之前，你最好先学会自己闭嘴。霍格沃茨已经不再像过去那样，可以任你肆意妄为，那么自由——那么安全了——”说到最后，他的声音越来越低，面色冷凝。

哈利极少见到斯内普如此严肃，不掺杂报复性质的讥讽，这一瞬间他似乎有点明白了“监护人”的意味。但下一刻眼前的男人又换上那副惯常的轻蔑神情：“我想你也不希望禁闭迟到吧。”他微微侧过身，在这狭长的走廊中让出一道缝隙。

哈利很想吐槽不是你拦住我在这念叨吗，不过时间所剩无几，他不想浪费在跟斯内普斗嘴上（他通常也没有几分胜算），于是抓着书包肩带从斯内普身侧挤了过去。

-

当哈利从那间甜腻得令人窒息的办公室出来时，两只手都抖得厉害，右手是因为握着那根细长的羽毛笔写了太多字，左手则布满可怕的伤痕，皮肉向外翻卷着。他想起回到休息室后还有那么多作业要完成，真是连一丝喘息的余地都没有。

作业和O.W.Ls算什么，伏地魔复活了都没人关心。哈利讽刺地想。他心不在焉地把血擦在长袍上，过了一会，伤口又渗出鲜血。反复几次后，他开始担心乌姆里奇的笔上是不是施了什么不可愈合咒。

今晚格兰芬多在选新的魁地奇守门员，哈利因为关禁闭错过了。坐在办公室抄写时，他极力想看清魁地奇球场的情况，想知道罗恩表现得如何。但现在禁闭结束，他反而不想立刻回去面对他的朋友们，也不想知道结果了。他只想静静地在城堡里游荡，甚至希望这些走廊永远没有尽头。乌姆里奇终究如愿以偿，哪怕哈利面对她时总强硬地不肯表现出一丝屈服，但她成功离间了他，她让哈利明白，只要他不愿随大流拥护魔法部的和平，就要永远与从前的欢乐时光说再见。

漫无目的地走着，哈利离格兰芬多的宿舍越来越远，眼看着就要到宵禁时分，他心里充满了一种自毁的愤懑，像是要把自己砸碎了来证明什么。当他又一次与斯内普狭路相逢时，不耐烦的情绪已经积攒到顶点，甚至不等斯内普吐出任何刻薄的词句就抢先开口：“我不想回宿舍，你爱罚禁闭就罚吧，反正乌姆里奇的禁闭结束了。”

斯内普的脸色非常难看：“格兰芬多扣十分，为你的出言不逊。我看再多的处罚也教不会你礼貌，”他凑近了，用那种毒蛇一般嘶嘶的声音说，“也许我的确该好好管教你。但是现在，乖乖回宿舍去，波特。”

“行。”哈利烦躁地敷衍道，他只想快点摆脱斯内普，然后找个没人的地方呆着。但斯内普的目光锁定了地板上的几点新鲜血迹，还有男孩长袍上几块斑驳的深色，他皱起眉，一把拉过哈利垂在身侧的手，后者则条件反射地翻转手腕挣扎起来。他不愿任何人看到这耻辱的证据——屈服于乌姆里奇权威的证明。两相对抗中，伤口被撕扯得更大了，血液沾上斯内普的手指。他使劲钳住男孩，看清了血肉模糊中的那行字。

I must not tell lies.（我不可以说谎。）

斯内普愣了一下，趁着空档，哈利抽回自己的手。他的自尊被戳穿了。但在羞耻之中，又隐秘地凿开了一个呼吸的空缺，因为至少斯内普知道他没有说谎，知道这些血痕不是惩罚，而是栽赃。

“跟我来。”片刻后，斯内普冷冷地说，大步走在前头，哈利带着一种奇异的痛苦、耻辱和满足感跟了上去，他们沉默地来到地窖。

魔药教授的办公室一如既往的阴冷，哈利站在桌子前，打量着这间屋子里的陈设。斯内普端来一个盆子和几瓶药水，摊开手掌，示意哈利把左手撘在他手上。哈利照做了。像搭在骨架上，这只常年照看药剂和材料的手枯瘦且毫无温度。斯内普用一瓶巨大的药水冲洗他的伤口，透明液体接触到嫩肉，传来冰寒又刺激的疼痛，哈利紧紧咬住下唇，不让自己逸出一丝痛呼。这项工作持续了很久，直到一整瓶药水见底，凝结的血块被清理干净，原本深处不断渗出的血液也停止了，伤口边缘微微发白。斯内普又拿起另一个小玻璃瓶，仔细地滴在伤口上，确保那种蓝色液体浸润了每一道痕迹。几秒钟后，伴随着一阵钻心的疼痒，裂开的皮肉缓慢合拢，最终在哈利的手背上留下一行肿胀发白的、浮雕般的字迹。

“这种强力魔法留下的疤痕不一定能完全消除。”把东西收拾好后，斯内普淡淡地说，听不出喜怒。

“哦，是吗？”哈利打量着自己的手，换着角度端详这行凸起的伤疤，“或许可以留着它，直到证明我是对的。”

听到这个消息，他并未表现出应有的沮丧或恼火，与之前的烦躁相比甚至平静得诡异。斯内普突然有一种莫名的感觉，好像随着伤口愈合，眼前的男孩内心里也有某一部分紧紧地闭合了。这不是一个好征兆，尤其是发生在近来极不稳定的救世主身上。他皱起眉：“对或错，有这么重要吗？”

哈利看向斯内普，翠绿的眼里沉沉地燃烧着一种固执的火光，幽暗不明：“作为凤凰社的秘密成员和食死徒的一份子，先生，你也会问这样的问题吗？”

这句话直白得冒犯，但斯内普没有生气，他们两人的情绪好像都被这种火光冻结了，只是凭着直觉对话。斯内普干巴巴地回答：“我不在意对错，我只做我应该做的事，仅此而已。”说完后，他漆黑的眼里闪过一丝懊悔，自己不该说这些的。斯内普把最后一瓶魔药塞给哈利，“每天搽在疤痕上，你愿不愿意用是你自己的事。回宿舍吧。”

“…谢谢，先生。”哈利攥着那个玲珑的瓶子离开了。他没有再四处乱逛，而是径自回了宿舍。已经很晚了，格兰芬多的休息室充满黄油啤酒的气味，看起来经过了一场庆祝晚会，四处散落着飘带和纸屑。其他人都回床上睡觉了，只有罗恩和赫敏窝在扶手椅里打盹。

哈利走过来的动静惊醒了他们，罗恩睡眼惺忪地咕哝着：“哈利，你回来了？那老蛤蟆的禁闭可够长的……”他又露出个大大的笑容，“对了，魁地奇选拔——我入选了！我是守门员了！”

“恭喜你，太好了。”哈利尽量让自己听起来更像是为他高兴，“可惜我错过了这场庆贺。”

“哈利，你看起来很糟，”赫敏担忧地看着他，“乌姆里奇教授让你做了些什么？”罗恩听到这话夸张地举起哈利的胳膊，像是在检查他有没有断手断脚，但他们都没有注意到他手背上那行发白的疤痕，不仔细看的话的确很难发现。

哈利疲惫地笑了笑：“没什么，只是让我抄了几个小时的句子，有点头晕眼花。我先去洗澡了，早点睡觉。”

公共浴室此刻已经空无一人，哈利脱去衣物，泡进水里，第无数次把脑袋埋入水下。一种纯粹的安静包裹住他，比任何静音咒都有效，只在他的脑海中留下一波波水声，宛如绵延海浪。氧气一点点耗尽，在一片温暖的黑暗里，浮现出斯内普将魔药细致地滴在他手上的场景。麻痒的疼痛沿着那道伤口游遍他全身，渗入骨髓之中，像一只手紧紧揪起他的头发。哈利猛地脱离水面，大口喘着气，他的肺鲜活地抽痛着。

睡前他仔细地把魔药抹在了疤痕上。

-  
赫敏发现，自从乌姆里奇教授的禁闭结束后，哈利好像有点不一样了。对于那些依旧无孔不入的闲言碎语，他不再那么易怒，日常生活变得轻松许多，鉴于他们还有那么繁重的学业。但她说不上来这种改变是更坏还是更好，她几次注意到哈利面色如常地坐在黑魔法防御课的教室里，双手却在桌下狠狠抠挖着皮肤。赫敏尝试着告诉他，有任何苦闷都可以说出来，他们一起解决，但哈利只是笑着摇摇头。那笑意根本没有到达眼底。

不过眼下有一件更严峻的事。乌姆里奇不教他们正规的黑魔法防御术，如果遇到食死徒，学生们几乎毫无还手之力。赫敏拉着罗恩一起劝说哈利开展一堂私下的黑魔法防御课，面对任何愿意学习并保密的人，D.A.（防御协会）就这样秘密地创立了。哈利的生活变得非常充实，在成堆的作业之外，他还得考虑D.A.的课程安排，以及抽空训练魁地奇。日程如此紧张，加上十几个同学向他传达的真实信任，使他不再沉溺于某些念头之中。斯内普也没有再找过他。过去留下的痕迹只有哈利每天凌晨的沐浴，以及睡前往手背上涂抹的那一层药膏。凹凸的疤痕并没有消退半分，他只是觉得这个动作令人安心。

但事情不可能就这样一帆风顺，事实上，D.A.的集会一直处于极大的风险之下，他们得尽可能躲避乌姆里奇和她的走狗们的目光。十几人频繁的聚会是很难不走漏风声的，乌姆里奇总是探头探脑想抓住他们的把柄，很显然她早已怀疑哈利带头在干些什么鬼祟的事情。然而，越来越紧张的局势并没有挫伤D.A.成员们的积极性，过去几周他们已经熟练掌握了几种咒语，大家相处起来也越来越和睦。

哈利与秋·张的关系也更近一步了。塞德里克死后，哈利一直不知道如何面对秋，他总觉得是自己害死了她的男友，毕竟伏地魔的陷阱针对的是哈利，而他没能保全塞德里克的生命。但D.A.的日常训练让哈利有更多时间接触秋了，他常常能感觉到她认可的目光，这使他松了一口气。赫敏总在一边旁敲侧击地鼓励哈利去追求秋（“看她的眼神就知道，她喜欢你的，哈利！”），她暗自祈祷着爱情的魔力能帮助他摆脱那些不愿说出口的阴影，甚至在魔药课上小声对哈利说：“别犹豫了，哈利，大家都能看出来秋只是等你向她表白。她需要你！”

哈利还没回答，身后突然传来斯内普阴恻恻的声音：“看来万事通小姐觉得魔药课上不必认真练习也能通过O.W.Ls，让我们看看你的成果，”他用勺子搅了搅赫敏的坩埚，药剂的颜色、气味和质地与书上的要求相差无几，“……课堂上闲聊，格兰芬多扣五分。”赫敏懊悔地把脸埋在手臂间，只露出一个通红的额头。

难捱的魔药课结束后，应该就是晚餐时间，但哈利被斯内普叫住了。“跟我来，波特。”他不情愿地跟着斯内普走到地窖。

“我听说，救世主和他的小跟班们最近又在密谋些违反校规的事，是吗？”斯内普靠着书桌，十指交叠，打量着男孩。

“什么都没有。”哈利飞快地说。D.A.的事决不能让他知道。

斯内普沉下脸色：“别对我撒谎。”

“我没有。”哈利还是梗着脖子回答道，他努力不让自己躲开那双漆黑眼睛的直视。

斯内普逐渐失去耐心，直起身子，威严似乎在他身旁凝结成实体。他从架子上摸出一个极小的玻璃瓶，凑到哈利眼前。

“你见过的，吐真剂。当然，你大概还没有亲身领教过它的作用。”他顿了顿，用一种平板的声调接着说，“乌姆里奇教授今天来问我要一些。”

哈利觉得有点难以控制自己的表情了，也难以控制自己发问：“你给了？……我是说，你给她了吗，先生？”

斯内普把药瓶收了起来，眼中闪过一丝满意：“没有，不过你们的小秘密或许也隐藏不了多久了。不管你在策划什么，最好马上停止。”

但哈利并没有留意他的话，而是在脑海里飞快地思索着如何应对，或许得先告诉赫敏，她那么聪明，总是有很多办法。可是D.A.这么多成员要怎样保证全部都躲过乌姆里奇的暗算呢？再说，假如那老女人直接把他们抓到办公室，堂而皇之地使用吐真剂或魔咒，他们也无法反抗。保不齐她真的会这么做。

眼前的男孩又在打他的小九九，斯内普心头一股无名火起：“别不知好歹，波特，你们那些小伎俩只会带来麻烦。”

他那理所当然的轻蔑语气有点激怒哈利。凤凰社的成员都说学生们还没到能参加行动的年龄，只要乖乖躲在学校里，一切危险的事情由成年巫师面对。但食死徒杀人时可不会放过未成年。他们不愿坐以待毙，至少学习一些防身的咒语，哈利不认为这有任何不对。他懒得跟斯内普解释，总之和这老蝙蝠说不通道理，于是敷衍道：“知道了，先生，我先走了。”

但斯内普一把揪住了他的衣领，强迫哈利与他对视。“摄神取念。”他的嘴唇几乎没动，声音低不可闻，有一些画面迅速地在哈利脑海中略过。尽管他没听过这个咒语，但马上意识到了它的作用。

“放开我！”哈利愤怒地挣开斯内普，想去摸裤兜里的魔杖。而对方的动作比他更快，闪电般摁住他的手，顺势把男孩逼退两步，直到后背抵上不平整的墙壁。斯内普的长腿强势地错进哈利的膝间，带着冷漠的威压把他固定在身前的阴影之中，他开口时近乎耳语：“我说过了，别对我撒谎。”魔药大师目不转睛地盯着哈利，枯瘦的手指却摸索着抚过他手背上的疤痕，摩挲了两遍，好像在提醒他别忘了那句告诫。I must not tell lies.

男人的触碰就像冰凉的蛇信子，让哈利起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他徒劳地挣扎着：“你怎么可以……”

“我当然可以。”斯内普像是知道他要控诉什么，打断道：“或许你还没有完全理解监护人的意思。这意味着，我要为你在学校里的一切行为负责，并且——”他慢条斯理地说着，“我有权在管教你时使用任何手段，包括吐真剂和摄神取念，或者在你身上实施任何惩罚，让你明白什么事不该做——”

“——是的，我有这个特权。在我担任你监护人时所做的决定，任何人都不得追责，波特。这就是监护人的意义。”毒蛇般嘶嘶的声音从四面八方笼罩下来，甚至带着一丝阴冷的笑意。哈利愣在原地，他原以为监护人只是个无足轻重的头衔，并没有多少约束力。但它竟意味着不容反抗的权威，意味着哈利是一件必须被看管的物品，而邓布利多把这个权利交到了痛恨自己的斯内普手中。哈利头一次觉得自己被摔得粉碎，被毫不留情地遗弃了，他一时说不出话来。

斯内普直起身，稍稍拉开了他们之间的距离，放进来一些新鲜空气。刚才在哈利大脑中看到的画面又一幕幕仔细回放起来。“让我想想，我们大名鼎鼎的救世主，或许正享受着女孩儿的追捧，做她们的英雄，是不是？”

“不是。”哈利终于找回了自己的声音。

“秋·张，那个拉文克劳的女孩……为了她崇拜的眼神，我想你不愿轻易关掉你的俱乐部，是吗？”斯内普自顾自说着，手指按住了男孩的手背，抵得他骨头生疼。

哈利再次挣扎起来，但斯内普的大手就像一把钳子。“别提她！”他愤怒地吼道，“这是我的私事！”

“私事？”男人冷淡地笑了，“鉴于我是你的监护人，波特先生，我有权管你的私事。”

哈利低下头，不想让斯内普看到自己发热的眼圈。那种窒息感又包围了上来，就像他每天凌晨把头埋进浴缸时体会到的寂静、孤绝和无望。这一刻他无比渴望至少有一个血亲在他身边，和他一起承担所有痛苦，所有错误，告诉他无论表现如何，都可以被包容。但他遍寻无果，只有一片空白。

在疤痕愈合的那个晚上，哈利接过斯内普递过来的药膏，这样零星的一点温暖使他之后每次沉入水下都有力量浮上来。他原以为在所有人的质疑或期望之中，至少有一个人愿意修补他的创口，抚平他的苦痛。但如今他意识到，对斯内普而言，自己不过是一个被监护的麻烦。这一切努力都被当成小孩游戏。哈利深深吸了一口气，抬起头说：“你尽管执行你的权力。但我现在做的事情，一定会继续做下去。”

斯内普看着男孩倔强的眼睛，从前那是一道闪亮的、翠绿的幻影，此刻却充斥着对他的憎恨和疏离，还有凌乱的黑发和那张酷似詹姆·波特的脸。他只想把这种表情从男孩脸上抹去，冲动驱使着他开口：“你真是跟你父亲一样顽固不化……”

“够了。”哈利打断这一串听过无数次的话。太阳穴突突地跳着，他依然觉得缺氧，好像身边的氧气都被彼此的怒火消耗殆尽，“你有什么资格提我爸？就因为他比你优秀吗？就因为他受欢迎、被大家记住，而没人愿意亲近你、爱你吗？”

这真是一种非常奇怪的感觉。每个词脱口而出前，哈利全然明白它们有多恶毒，但他还是任由这些话语从他嘴里说出。或许是为了报复斯内普，又或许是为了刺痛自己。他不知道眼前的人是不是像他一样感觉到心被剖成两半了。而对方只是诧异地睁大了眼，好像在看一个陌生人，半晌才浮现出一种古怪的、震怒的笑意。

“优秀？受欢迎？亲近？爱？”斯内普俯下身子，缓缓逼近了哈利的脸，一字一顿重复着这几个利刃般的关键词。极端的愤怒之下，他竟然词穷了，只有一种绝望的焰火在漆黑的眼里燃烧。“你知道什么是爱吗？”

哈利尽量往后缩去，紧靠着背后的墙，斯内普的气势把他压得喘不过气来。他从未见过这样的斯内普，不止是前所未有的震怒，而是在怒火之下，整个人一片片破碎开来，露出了复杂又真实的内核——混杂着痛楚和苦涩，混杂着心如刀割的失望。他们似乎从来没有这样坦诚相对过。哈利很想收回那句话，他不该这么说，但他只是苍白地嗫喏着：“教授……”

接着那双同样褪去血色的唇压了下来，决绝地、颤抖地吻住了他。

任何人都不会认为这是个接吻的好时机，在两人因为父辈的纠葛剧烈争吵时。哈利一时失神，四肢僵硬如石雕，唯有心脏在响亮地跳动。他以为自己出现了幻象，或是斯内普中了夺魂咒，总之一定有些什么东西在上一秒出错了。但斯内普离开他的唇，垂下眼端详了好一会，目光尤其在哈利额前的伤疤处停留许久，然后再一次坚定并绝望地吻了下去。他的嘴唇冰凉，口腔内却炽热。

血液一波波冲刷着耳膜，哈利不安地动了动，双臂就被捉住了，手腕交叉，固定在头顶。斯内普的另一只手托着男孩的下颌，将他的脸抬得更高，吻得更深。他的腿与哈利暧昧地交缠着，用身体强硬地把他囚进怀里，却小心翼翼吮着他的唇瓣，仿佛对待一件稀世珍宝。

几分钟，像一个世纪那样无声而漫长。斯内普贴着哈利的唇，不满地低语：“呼吸，波特。”

灵魂回窍，哈利狼狈地错开脸，大口喘息着。他的视线不知是因为惊恐还是缺氧而模糊，只看到那片浓郁的黑色后退了几步，两人之间燥热的空气稍稍冷却。斯内普整理着长袍，又恢复了淡漠自持的模样，声音还有些沙哑：“要错过晚餐了。”他委婉地示意哈利出去。

哈利觉得自己的理智分裂成了两半（如果还剩下一点理智的话），他既想马上逃出这间地窖，当做一切没发生过，回到从前糟糕的师生关系；又想留下来，问清楚斯内普为什么要这么做。他想破除万难挑明这层暧昧，坚定地，正如那人吻下来时那样不顾一切。

但斯内普又重复了一遍，语气不容置疑：“出去。”哈利还没挪动脚步，男人就拖着宽大的披风走入了地窖深处的房间，大概是他的私人卧室。木门落了锁。哈利走过去试探地敲了两下，没有发出任何声音。他站在门外思索了很久，脑袋还是一团浆糊，最后决定守着斯内普出来说个清楚。逃避从来不是解决问题的办法。

哈利坐在魔药办公室的扶手椅内，混沌地回想着方才的过程，短时间内那些记忆就已经碎成片段了。他只能想起斯内普气得青白的脸色，破碎的表情，嘴唇、手掌、膝盖。还有那句话——“你知道什么是爱吗？”他想起来了。

他……爱他吗？

哈利从不敢这么想。他们之间隔着经年的偏见和憎恶，从一年级的第一次照面到如今五年级，几乎从未和平共处过。每一场对话都弥漫着硝烟，不是斯内普讽刺挖苦，就是哈利出言顶撞。但在这些争执和对抗的背后，哈利也常常想起斯内普沉默的保护，尽管并不友善，却带着一种强大的信念，正是这种信念让他说出“不在意对错，只做应该做的事”。哈利突然间明白了，那个黑暗而封闭的人，当时说的应该是——

保护你不是因为对错，而是我必尽之责。

-

斯内普从卧室出来时，发现理应被他赶走的救世主还赖在自己办公室，只不过此时已经靠在扶手椅上睡着了。他在心里叹了口气，轻轻走近，借着昏暗的烛光端详哈利的睡颜。男孩睡得并不安稳，时不时皱着眉，额上布满细汗。

看来一直在这坐着，也没吃饭。斯内普有些棘手地盯着这只自己招惹的小巨怪，不想叫醒他以免回答那些尴尬的问题，更不想送他回格兰芬多宿舍引起一片讨论。他又一次懊悔于自己的冲动，十多年早已成习惯的克制总是在哈利面前溃不成军，如果对方会摄神取念的话，或许将惊异于他的教授竟对他存有如此深重的执念。就连斯内普自己想起来，都不寒而栗。

他小心地抱起哈利，才发现对于一个十五岁的少年来说，他太轻，太瘦弱。这些年来随着黑魔王的步步紧逼，男孩在不停透支着自己的精力，他从来没有时间安全、健康地长大。斯内普走进卧室，把哈利放在自己的床上，取下他的眼镜。这是一种背德的僭越，他心里升起一股掺杂着自责的满足，一点点填补了他灵魂的空缺。

自从莉莉死后，斯内普几乎失去了生活的全部意义，直到邓布利多把莉莉与波特的儿子强塞进他手中。于是他照单全收，企图用这份责任来建立自己与这世界唯一的联系。一直以来，他做得很好，虽然那男孩有些地方真是像极了詹姆·波特，一样的莽撞无礼，就像一颗钉子钉在他眼中。但在保护和争吵之间，斯内普好像终于活过来了，枯败的生命随着哈利长大而跳动得越来越鲜活。他渐渐意识到在他内心的阴影里密密麻麻地写着对哈利的渴望——渴望哈利依赖他就像他依赖哈利那样，渴望永远将他留在身边，作为他的生命之火。

这是一种禁忌的触碰，而一旦得到过，就会渴求更多。哈利似乎陷入了梦魇，在被单间不舒服地挣扎，喃喃地说着些什么。斯内普凑近了，听到那反复的小声哀求。

“塞德里克……求求你，不要死……救命，救……他回来了……”

男孩在这样徒劳的哀求中度过了多少个他看不见的夜晚。

斯内普一遍遍抚摸哈利布满冷汗的额头，试图驱走他的噩梦。他拿来一瓶生死水（*一种强效安眠剂），正纠结着要不要直接灌到哈利嘴里。但哈利挣扎的动作越来越大，眼珠在眼皮下快速转动，青筋暴起，仿佛承受着极大的痛苦。他突然发出一种奇怪的嘶嘶声：“……杀了，杀了你……”接着又喊了出来，“不！不……韦斯莱先生！不要……”

哈利猛地坐起身，胸膛剧烈地起伏，整个人像是从水里被打捞上来，冷汗湿透了他的前胸后背。眼前一片模糊，本能告诉他这是个陌生的房间，使他想起不久前毫无预料地被传送到伏地魔手中的恐惧。哈利急促地喘息着，四处摸索眼镜，摸到身边还有另一个人时，他浑身汗毛倒竖，连忙抽出了魔杖。

“是我。”斯内普把眼镜递到他手上。听到熟悉的低沉声音，哈利好像一下子虚脱了，紧紧抓住斯内普的长袍，几乎挂在他身上。他凌乱地抽噎着，肺叶用力张合，却汲取不到一丝氧气。斯内普的大手沿着他的脊背一下下顺着气，跟着有力的节奏，哈利慢慢恢复了正常呼吸。他扶着斯内普的手臂，试图下床去，但身体还在不听使唤地颤抖着。“我要见邓布利多！”

“怎么回事？”斯内普一把抓住摇摇欲坠的哈利，后者面色仓皇，几乎说不出完整的句子：“韦斯莱先生，必须去救……他快死了！”哈利仿佛还能闻到那条大蛇腥臭的气味，从自己身上传来，感受到那种对人血的渴望，用尖牙洞穿皮肉的兴奋。他几欲呕吐，踉跄着冲出房间，扑到地窖的壁炉前。

斯内普紧紧跟了上来，想拉住疯狂的男孩，问清楚到底怎么回事，但他看到哈利灰败得可怕的神色，不得不承认也许真的需要打扰校长。斯内普抓了一把飞路粉，带着哈利来到校长室。

已是深夜，邓布利多却还在办公，他见到突然来访的两人，露出疑惑的神情：“西弗勒斯？哈利？出什么事了？”

“我见到韦斯莱先生了！”哈利的舌头终于能流畅地说出句子，而不是像一条蛇信子那样扭曲，“他被蛇袭击了，有生命危险！”

邓布利多放下羽毛笔，看了看哈利身边的斯内普，想请他说明一下，但对方几不可闻地摇了摇头。

“哈利，详细说说，你是怎么‘见到 ’的？”

“在梦里见到的，但那不单纯是梦，它发生了，就在此刻！”哈利激动地打断他的话，甚至想冲上前去抓住邓布利多的衣服，但他努力压下了这种念头，“我保证这是真的，教授，韦斯莱先生快死了，我们得马上救他！”

邓布利多依旧保持着平静，但明显严肃了起来，他目不转睛地盯着哈利：“他在哪被袭击的？哈利，你能否描述得更清楚？”

这温和又坚定的目光稍稍安抚了哈利的躁动，他的喉咙干涸地吞咽着，说出那些连他自己都害怕的实话：“我……我不知道他在哪。我只看到一条走廊，韦斯莱先生坐在门前，然后蛇咬穿了他……我，我就是那条蛇，是我……我咬穿了他。”哈利祈求地看着邓布利多，“教授，我是不是……”

但邓布利多抬起手阻断了他的下文。他召集了画像里的往届校长，利落地给他们安排了救援任务，又让斯内普去格兰芬多宿舍叫醒韦斯莱家的孩子，一起到凤凰社总部集合。哈利浑浑噩噩地抵达了格里莫广场12号，他任由邓布利多简单地向大家说明情况，没有一句补充。他不敢直视任何人的眼睛，害怕看到那些担忧、伤心的表情，更害怕那始终遗留在他身体里挥之不去的蛇的灵魂。

大家纷纷表示睡不着，决定一起坐在餐桌旁等消息。其他人都大口喝着黄油啤酒，努力驱赶着空气里沉闷的焦虑，只有哈利像一座石雕，一动不动地缩在椅子上。“嘿，哈利，你感觉怎么样？”小天狼星试图安慰他的教子，但男孩毫无反应，沉浸在自己的世界里，一双眼睛空茫地望着前方。

让西里斯颇为惊悚的是，斯内普居然走了过来，在桌上放下一瓶魔药：“他需要好好睡一觉，喝半瓶就行，”他转而注视着哈利，不确定对方能不能听进去，“这会让你免除那些噩梦。”

“你在打什么坏主意呢，鼻涕精？”小天狼星警惕地打量着黑袍男人，“你以为哈利会喝你给的东西吗？”

一直呆坐着的哈利突然抬起头，深深地看了斯内普一眼，然后拿起那瓶魔药，一口气灌了下去。两倍的剂量下肚后几乎立马起了作用，他没能来得及回应小天狼星着急的呼喊，就人事不省地趴在桌子上了。

“他怎么了？你给哈利喝了什么东西！”西里斯条件反射地掏出魔杖指着斯内普，“离他远点！”

斯内普僵硬地收回了手，后退几步，露出讥讽的假笑：“看来阿格玛尼斯的确有副作用，布莱克，当狗当得太久，智商下降到连生死水都认不出了。”他又面无表情地看了哈利两眼，“剂量太多，波特会睡上很久。”

小天狼星不知怎的觉得今天的斯内普格外瘆人，他摸了摸手臂上不存在的鸡皮疙瘩，愤愤地放下了魔杖，把哈利抱到楼上的房间安置好。再下来时，斯内普已经离开了，餐厅里又恢复了一片死寂的焦灼。

-  
哈利醒来的时候，赫敏正在他床边看书，房间里开着灯，好像还是晚上。他感觉自己睡了一个世纪，胃里空空如也。

“哈利，你还好吗？”赫敏看到他睁着眼，忙放下了那本大部头，“清水如泉。”她朝一只玻璃杯默念，把水递给哈利。

“谢谢。”哈利小口喝着，感到清醒多了，“我睡了多久？”

赫敏无奈地笑道：“你睡了整整一天，怎么叫都不醒。大家还担心出了什么岔子，小天狼星差点去找斯内普拼命。”

斯内普。昨晚的回忆疯狂地挤进哈利的大脑，就像坐了一次麻瓜游乐园里的过山车，发生了那么多出乎意料的事情。他原本就摇摇欲坠的生活彻底失去平衡。“韦斯莱先生……怎么样了？”哈利小声问出了那个他害怕听到答案的问题。

“噢，他要在圣芒戈住一段时间，你放心，抢救很及时，”赫敏轻快地说，“多亏了你，哈利。我先去告诉大家你醒了，他们都急坏了。你收拾好了就赶快下来吃饭吧。”

哈利松了一口气，他真害怕韦斯莱先生出事，但赫敏的称赞让他非常不自在。多亏他什么，睡梦中附在那条蛇身上实施了一场犯罪吗？鲜血的气味如今仍萦绕在他齿间，一股温热而可怕的香甜，他该死地与那条嗜血的大蛇心灵相通。哈利感觉自己再也不可能离开生死水正常入睡了，谁知道当他闭上眼睛又会看到自己杀死谁，他会不会从此迷失，然后真的执行杀戮？他必须去问问邓布利多这是怎么回事。

然而当哈利再次见到邓布利多已经是很久之后了。他急匆匆赶回学校，直奔校长室，却被麦格教授拦在门口。“邓布利多教授不在学校里，哈利。”

哈利有点不知所措了。“他去哪了？”

麦格教授担忧地看着他，低声说：“校长有很多事情要处理，哈利……很多善后的事情。恐怕他这段时间都没空见你了。不过斯内普教授应该有些话要跟你说，你最好去他办公室一趟。”

这真是让他始料未及，至少，哈利没想到斯内普会让麦格教授传话，鉴于他们要谈的可能是那么私密的事情。哈利不知道怎么面对，他本来有勇气的，但被昨晚的事搅乱后，他好像就不再是原来的他了，而是一个怪物，一个……异类。斯内普会怎么看他呢，当他知道哈利能够透过蛇眼视物之后。哈利又想起昨晚睡醒时正在斯内普的卧室，说不定他目睹了自己梦里杀人的样子——这个念头让他不寒而栗。

但也有一点微弱的希望——斯内普知道他是正常的、无辜的，与伏地魔没有半点关系。他能帮他洗刷身上的血污，能做他的支撑。哈利硬着头皮走到地窖，敲了敲门。

门开了，斯内普面色冷淡地站在门后，声音疏离：“进来，波特。”

哈利的一颗心慢慢往下沉。他敏锐地感觉到，斯内普也与昨晚不一样了。似乎是为了证实他的猜想，对方又用着那种惯常的冷漠语气，仿佛跟哈利多独处一秒都令他难以忍受。他漆黑的眼睛浸满刻薄的毒液：“鉴于昨晚的事，我想你大概也猜到了，你与黑魔王之间有些奇妙的联系。”

他就这样单刀直入，血淋淋地揭开了哈利最不愿面对的事实。

哈利难以置信地望着对方，原来他找自己来不是为了……他们之间的私密关系，而是为了这个。他心里最后一块陆地也崩塌了，只能磕磕巴巴地问道：“是，是真的吗？我和……伏地魔，我是他的工具，是他的武器？”

“别说那个名字。”斯内普厌烦地皱着眉，好像手臂抽痛了一下，接着说道，“目前你只是能感知到他的一些想法，但如果他也发现了这种便利，事情就会变得很可怕。”

“会怎么样？我会…我会被他控制吗？”

“噢，”斯内普露出一丝绝对算不上友善的笑意，“这不无可能，波特。毕竟，黑魔王善于操纵人心。即便不能让你乖顺，也足以令你精神崩溃了。”

哈利花了一点时间才接受这个说法。他不愿去想象，如果伏地魔真的完全占据他的理智，他该怎么办。他或许会变成凤凰社最大的威胁，泄露他们的行踪，手刃自己的朋友……

斯内普继续慢慢地说道：“邓布利多让我给你补习大脑封闭术，这种魔法能让你阻挡其他人的思想侵袭。我想，如果救世主没有其他安排的话，我们就开始第一堂课。”

面对这种公式化的语气，哈利只能沉默地点点头。但他心里已经万念俱灰，根本没有听进去关于大脑封闭术的指导，自然也无力抵挡斯内普的摄神取念。他任由斯内普翻搅着他的脑子，这比上一次痛苦许多，更像是一种刑罚。他能听见男人愤怒的教训在他耳边回响，叫他清空大脑、排除杂念，让他克制疯长的情绪。但哈利仿佛埋在水下，听不真切，那些声音都远远地漂浮在四周，随着流动的空气游离四散。

他又一次从失败中脱离，狼狈地倒在墙角。从这个角度看，举着魔杖的斯内普像一个巨人，居高临下，如此冷漠而鄙夷。哈利想起前一天，也是靠着这面墙，斯内普解开了封闭的外壳，那样珍惜地亲吻自己。哪个他才是真实的？又或许，这个男人从来不曾对外露出过真实的自我。

哈利抬起头，陌生地望着他的教授。逆着光，那人的眼睛深深藏在阴影里，只有两片削薄的唇轻轻动了一下。“摄神取念。”

在一片空白中，哈利看到了昨天的倒影，他百思不得其解的，他魂牵梦绕的。“你…你不能…”他绝望地睁大了眼，但这并不能阻止那些画面依次涌出——他被抵在墙上，接受一个突兀的吻；他在地窖里独自坐着，困惑而期待地等着一个解释；他出神地盯着卧室的门，喃喃自语着“他爱我么”。

这几乎是一次无声的告白，但在此情此景之下，又无异于一种残酷的羞辱。哈利痛苦地从回忆里挣脱出来，捏紧魔杖，解除了斯内普的武器。他落荒而逃。

地窖的木门大敞着，在夜风中摇晃。斯内普静静地看了一会，他庆幸哈利及时离开了，不然他也无法保证那种表情在自己脸上能维持多久。他甚至觉得，男孩喊出的不是“除你武器”，而是“钻心剜骨”。他的五脏六腑正剧烈地抽痛着。

昨晚一阵兵荒马乱后，邓布利多带给他一个糟糕的消息：如果哈利能看到伏地魔的行动，那么反之，伏地魔也可能利用这点来侵入哈利的思想。他希望斯内普趁早开始辅导哈利的大脑封闭术。

真是一道晴天霹雳，为什么偏偏是这种时候……斯内普又陷入了深深的自责，他不该那样冲动，不该撕破自己的伪装，去吻那个男孩。如今他把他俩都置于危险境地。

坦诚过后要再武装起来就更难了，尤其是看到哈利心碎的眼神，斯内普从未觉得脸上的面具如此沉重、如此僵硬。他知道哈利学不好大脑封闭术，让这个敏感、莽撞的男孩截断他满溢的情感？天方夜谭。他那丰沛的情感正是他生命力的来源，永远那样茂盛，那样生机勃勃。但斯内普别无选择，他们都别无选择。

-

这次不仅是赫敏，连罗恩也发现哈利不对劲了。他常常在凌晨看到哈利独自坐在窗边，早上起来时，对方还保持着那个动作，双眼失神地盯着窗外。哈利有时会勉强地睡一下，多半是魔法史课上，但不过几分钟又冷汗涟涟地惊醒。睡眠的缺乏使他憔悴不已，做什么事都心不在焉。特别是上魔药课时，无论斯内普的话语多么狠毒，有几次甚至大喊大叫起来，哈利依然我行我素地乱扔材料。他的坩埚都炸过四回了。

“我不敢睡，我害怕看到那些。”面对好友的担心，哈利小声地说了实话，“我害怕伏地魔会在我睡觉时控制我的思想。”

“你总不可能一直不睡觉吧！”罗恩惊叫道，“邓布利多怎么说？”

哈利移开了目光：“他让…斯内普，教我大脑封闭术。但我做不到…我做不到。”

自那天离开后，哈利就没有再踏入地窖半步，无论斯内普捎来多少消息通知他的私下补习安排。他无法再面对那样难堪的场景，他更无法承认，在自己被放弃、疏远之后，才后知后觉地发现爱上了他的教授。

爱——邓布利多说是制胜的法宝，是最强力的盔甲和武器，但哈利第一次知道爱还可以如此刺痛。

可是斯内普也从未亲口说过爱他啊。哈利靠在浴池边沿，昏昏然地想着。他只不过是那样反问了一句，他只不过……心血来潮地吻了他，两次。那不足以证明什么。至少不足以证明他真的爱上了自己——他嘴里的麻烦精、自大狂，现在又是伏地魔的思想触角，一个危险品。而且，哈利连大脑封闭术都学不会，他根本不懂得如何清空大脑，在心事重重的当下，那些念头无法阻拦地一个个冒出来。

凤凰社的所有人都在为了对抗伏地魔冒生命危险，D.A.成员们也尽可能地抽时间苦练防御术，而哈利却做不到封闭自己的思想。他对自己太失望了。

斯内普大概真的放弃了他。魔药课上，哈利的坩埚又一次被清空了，但魔药教授一言不发地走了过去，甚至没有施舍一个冷淡的眼神。罗恩在后面目瞪口呆，难道格兰芬多的宝石已经扣光了？斯莱特林们则毫不掩饰地嗤笑着。“波特！你傻啦？不会要从一年级的魔药学重修起吧？”

课后，斯内普一阵风似的离开了，哈利发现他们连一次眼神交集都没有。接下来的几天也是如此，他好像不在乎哈利来不来补习了，连之前那种字句俭省的“周四晚八点。S·S”的字条也不再出现。斯内普彻底失去了踪影。绝望之中，哈利又去找过两次邓布利多，但校长并不在学校。乌姆里奇的气焰愈加嚣张，整个学校都牢牢掌控在她手里，D.A.的课程也不得已停了下来避避风头。

求告无门。

在温热的水体中，哈利仿佛回到了一个纯粹的港湾，寂静无声。时间在这里停顿，隔绝了现实，隔绝了那些摆脱不掉的情感，终于，干干净净，无所挂碍。这次再也没有一双干燥的大手将他拽出水面了。就让他这样，酣甜地坠入睡梦。

-

窗外的阳光照在霍格沃茨医务室的病床上，哈利缓缓睁开眼，盯着视野里模糊的天花板，意识慢慢回笼。充沛的休息使他感觉到久违了的舒适，哈利不禁庆幸自己拥有了这么长时间的无梦睡眠。他坐起来，摸到床头柜上的眼镜，戴上后才看清楚自己正处于医务室。

噢是的，他最后的记忆是水，他在浴池里睡着了。或许是罗恩把他送到了医务室。这不重要，好像没有什么事重要了，哪怕关乎他的生命，也一样轻飘飘的。

但病房门被推开，黑袍的男人走了进来，他死板、难看的脸色把哈利的灵魂结结实实拽回地面上。两人毫无预料地对上眼神。哈利感到一丝害怕，第一反应是缩进被子里，而斯内普大步走过来，掀开那层恼人的毯子。他顺手朝房门施了个静音咒。

“哈，勇敢的格兰芬多，是不是？”斯内普几乎把怒火咬在齿间，低沉的声音象征着暴风雨前的宁静，“勇敢到可以放弃自己的生命？你觉得你的生命不值一提吗？”

“我没有……”哈利试探地说了几个字，就又被堵了回去。

“你还说要对抗他，你说要坚持办你那愚蠢的俱乐部，你的决心呢？”斯内普终于控制不住，声音越来越高，“所有人都在想尽办法保护你的小命！你知道你对其他人来说意味着什么吗？还有我，还有我！——”

他的话一下子顿住了，僵硬、笔直地站在床边，仿佛保持这个严厉的姿势就用掉了全部力气。他慢慢地收敛着自己的表情。哈利才发现斯内普看起来憔悴不已，黑发凌乱地披在肩头，两颊几乎凹陷下去，眼下黑影重重，像是几十年没有睡过囫囵觉。一向优雅的魔药教授竟然也会这么狼狈。

“我没有想…这么做，”哈利找到机会，小声解释着，“我只是太困了，太久没有睡觉……”

“我说过了，别—对—我—说—谎——”斯内普牙关紧咬，好不容易平复下去的怒火又蹭地被点燃，他猛地坐在床边，抓起哈利的手腕，“你告诉我，这些是什么？”男孩的手上，除了那道发白的疤痕外，还有许许多多细小的月牙形伤痕，有的依旧红肿着。

哈利哑口无言。

“还有，你的好兄弟韦斯莱说，你每天晚上都会在浴室呆很久。要不是他去确认你的情况，再晚几分钟，恐怕你的笑料就要在<预言家日报>挂上整整一年头条：大名鼎鼎的救世主哈利•波特在霍格沃茨浴室淹死，还没等到黑魔王亲自动手，他就了结了自己！”斯内普的嘴里蹦出一连串的冷嘲热讽，他的脸越凑越近，紧紧盯着哈利，语速从来没有这么快过。

他在担心自己。这个念头从哈利脑子里冒出来。眉间抚不平的纹路，眼下的青影，瞳仁里快要爆发的火山，都无一不是在为自己紧张。

这些天来被刻意忽视的委屈就这样悄悄消融了。尽管哈利并不是为了博取斯内普的注意才伤害自己，他只是需要一些感官的回馈，去抵消那种逐渐吞噬内心的空虚感。他心里有一片孤独的黑海，所做的一切努力都只是在建立一块陆地。

斯内普还在愤怒地训斥着，话题从魔法部转到凤凰社又转到詹姆和小天狼星。哈利突然探出身子，主动迎上去，想贴上那张喋喋不休的嘴。对方连忙后撤，大手摁住了哈利的前胸。“波特！”他惊怒地喊道。

“对不起，先生。”哈利注视着斯内普漆黑的眼睛，“我想我也爱上你了。”

斯内普盯着他开合的嘴唇，一时没反应过来他在说什么。年轻的心脏在他手掌下用力起搏，如此美丽，如此热烈的生命。

他想起今早冲进病房时看到昏睡中的男孩，在阳光下苍白得几近透明，一朵行将凋零的玫瑰。昔日的朝气和活力似乎都从叶脉中流走了，剩下一棵干瘪的植株，而这几天太过专注研究魔药的自己居然没有发觉。那曾经是他的生命之火啊。

其实这一切都有征兆。邓布利多此前嘱咐过他：“西弗勒斯，在我忙于与魔法部周旋时，请你务必尽好监护人的职责。我说的不止是保护哈利的生命安全，而是需要花更多心思关注他的思想和情绪。我知道，你向来对情感有偏见，认为那些不值一提，但这对哈利来说至关重要。”

他早该发觉的，在男孩左手被烙刻上疤痕的时候，被各方压力逼得喘不过气来的时候，因为噩梦自我厌弃，越来越消瘦低沉的时候。从来没有像他这样不称职的监护人，而他怎么敢，怎么敢说爱？

“你知道你在说什么吗，波特先生。”斯内普站了起来，用他那惯常的冷淡语气，慢慢地说着。他长年尘封的年迈心脏好像也开始艰难地跳动了。

“那天你问我，知不知道什么是爱。”哈利抬起头，他脸上浮现出一种试探的雀跃，“我现在知道了，先生，完全知道了。”

斯内普看着那双诚挚的眼睛，在全身麻木中觉察到一丝痛苦的爽快。他像是被魔鬼引诱的灵魂，朝着黑夜中的火光一步步走去，滑入毁灭的深渊。

一些埋藏了很久的话语就这样轻易说出口：“你知道什么？波特。你知道我比你大二十岁吗，知道我与你父亲那帮人为敌吗，知道我曾为黑魔王效命吗，我手臂上如今还有黑魔标记——”斯内普解开长袖上的一排银扣，他惨白的手臂暴露出来，一个漆黑的蛇形图腾在皮肉上扭曲。他紧紧盯着哈利，心脏抽痛着，不放过对方一丁点的反应。

他在期待一个退缩的表情。他想让这个男孩知道，他们之间阻隔着万水千山，不止这些，还有那些他永远也不敢宣之于口的话：知道我年少时偷偷爱过你母亲吗？知道我曾经用半截预言摧毁了你的家庭吗？正因如此，我将永远对你负责，甚至以我的生命偿还，不必你回报以爱。

正如当时邓布利多指派他做哈利的监护人时，给出的那个理由。“西弗勒斯，你是唯一一个愿意牺牲一切来保全哈利的人。”

但他保护的小男孩用手指抚上了他手臂上丑陋的标记，这让斯内普重重地颤抖了一下。“我不在乎。”哈利轻声说。

他们之间的种种过往在眼前闪过，最终定格于斯内普吻向他时的决绝神情，哈利抓住了那簇火花，孤注一掷地问：“我只想知道，是不是无论我在哪里沉没，你都会来找我？”

翠绿的眼睛，饱含着置之死地而后生的希望，斯内普第二次在哈利眼中看到了这种寻找支撑的祈求。他忽然明白了年轻的男孩需要什么。原来，不止是他需要哈利带给他的生命力，需要这份责任作为他与这世界的联系，他也可以成为对方的锚，让男孩安稳地停泊在这飘摇人间。

“我会，我会带你上岸。”斯内普站在床边，轻轻地说。

就像被注入了无限的生命，哈利苍白的面颊泛起红润，他闷笑着环住了斯内普的腰，不顾对方生气的挣扎。这或许是这个严苛得近乎残酷的人，能给出的最郑重的誓言。

-算总账part-

“或许我们该清算一下波特先生罔顾自己生命安全的莽撞举动？”斯内普抚平了被哈利弄得凌乱的外袍，板着脸说道。

哈利脸上的光亮稍稍暗淡了一下：“我以为你放弃我了。我以为你厌恶我，因为我变成了伏地魔的工具，因为我学不会大脑封闭术，又不来上课…”他看到男人因为那个名字条件反射地皱了皱眉，“对不起。”

“你确实应该感到抱歉，但不是因为这些，”斯内普恢复了那种慢吞吞又严厉的语气，“首先，不论在什么情况下，就算所有人都与你背道而行，你也绝不该放弃自己。”他的神色很复杂。

“是的，先生。”

“其次，你没有变成黑魔王的工具，以后也不会。虽然在补习大脑封闭术的时候你一点都没有用心，而且还再三无视我的课程安排——”斯内普又有点咬牙切齿了。

“那是，那是因为……”哈利下意识顶撞回去，声音却越来越没底气，“……我没办法清空大脑，我没办法不想你。”

斯内普后面的话被堵在喉咙里，他真是很难习惯这么直白的救世主。

哈利接着说道：“我没办法不想你，不想那些事情。我做不到像你这样，把自己隐藏得这么好。”

如果我隐藏得够好，你永远也不会发现我爱你。斯内普默默腹诽着，嘴上却说：“我知道，你那可怜的脑子总是学不会关门，所以你的教授只好另寻他法。”他从长袍里摸出一瓶药剂，“这是封闭剂，每天睡前三滴，能帮助你在睡梦中封闭大脑。”

哈利惊奇地接过玻璃瓶，他大概知道斯内普之前行色匆匆、现在熬夜十年的模样是怎么回事了，对他的最后一丝埋怨也一扫而空：“以前从没有这种药剂对不对，不然邓布利多会一早给我。这是你刚刚研究的吗？教授。”

听到最后那个称呼，斯内普的嘴角抽了抽，这小子怎么突然这么懂礼貌了？“别以为这就万事大吉了，波特，我还是会继续辅导你的大脑封闭术。毕竟将来你要面临的不只是梦境的威胁。”他沉声说，“你怕吗？”

“不怕。”

“这些，都不会再有了吧？”斯内普抽出魔杖，教训地在哈利手上敲了敲，那些细小的伤口都消失了，只剩下那一行“I must not tell lies”，他冷哼一声，“黑魔法……不过我看这行字留着也不错，撒谎成性的男孩。”

哈利摇了摇头，释怀地笑了：“不会了，先生，我已经找到了我的岸。”

“花言巧语的小混蛋……别以为能糊弄过去。你的惩罚还没开始呢，每天晚上八点，地窖。鉴于我是你的监护人，波特先生。”

-End-


	2. 番外01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正经又沙雕的甜文，既然是番外我就OOC放飞自己的想法写啦！
> 
> 梗/避雷：送上门小哈（各种意义）& 坐怀不乱失败的斯教
> 
> 原则一再被打破的刻板男人我最喜！

-

其实大家口中的冷血老蝙蝠西弗勒斯•斯内普，私下也有着各种生活喜好，而哈利真的花了不少时间才接受这点。

比如他在蜘蛛尾巷借宿的头一晚过后，大清早走出卧室，便看到斯内普坐在起居室的扶手椅上，穿着黑色家居服，一边读报纸，一边吃饼干。

揉着一头乱发的哈利被一种违和感直接吓醒：？斯内普还会吃饼干？

斯内普从报纸后探出头，一脸不爽地看着救世主：“波特，你那什么表情？”

“没…没什么。”哈利如梦初醒，昏昏然地飘去卫生间洗漱。“斯内普也是个人啊，吃东西没什么奇怪的，更何况，又不是没在大厅里见过他用餐。”他对自己说。

只是这种闲适的毫无防备的氛围出现在这个人身上，令他在惊讶之余，又有了一点点感动。能看到斯内普私底下放松休息的样子，真好。哈利终于产生了一丝与魔药教授谈恋爱的真实感了。

是的，他现在还是觉得不清醒，他究竟到底怎么就跟斯内普搞在一起了？他们相互不对付了那么久，明明两周前还吵得不可开交，突然间那个不近人情的混蛋就袒露了心意，而他自己也被迷得昏头转向，义无反顾地塞进那个人怀里，甚至担心对方圣诞节假期过得孤单，找了个理由来蜘蛛尾巷。

虽然斯内普好像并不承他的情。假前最后一堂课结束后，哈利迅速收拾行李跑到地窖，拦住了正要回家休假的魔药教授。场面一度尴尬。事实上自从他们昨天在病房里情不自禁，又被庞弗雷夫人的敲门声打断后，一整天都还没见过面呢。

“如果你还有点记性，波特先生，就该知道现在已经开始圣诞节假期了。”斯内普干巴巴地说，眼神不悦地移到男孩的书包和行李箱上。

哈利的勇气好像也被冻结了。之前那种情到浓时的暧昧气氛早已烟消云散，现在面对正常的斯内普他又有点不适应，一部分的自己想扑上去亲吻这个看起来该死的性感的男人，另一部分的自己一如既往在发怵。“额，我是想说，假期能不能，住在你家？”

“不能。”斯内普果然想都没想就拒绝了。

“可我们不是已经相互承认了吗？就在昨天。”对方这种不留余地的态度让哈利有点伤心，他们的关系根本与之前毫无差别嘛。他不服气地追问着：“还是你不想认账？”

斯内普脸上浮现出一种诡异的脸色，十分精彩，哈利保证除了自己以外没人见到过老蝙蝠这样的表情。“…但这也不代表从今往后你就要跟在我屁股后面到处跑了，”一向能言善辩的他勉为其难憋出一句话，冷哼一声，“何况布莱克肯定盼着跟你一起过节，你不去阖家团圆吗？”

其实哈利也很想跟小天狼星一起过圣诞，不过假期那么长，他想到斯内普一个人呆在蜘蛛尾巷，心里就不是滋味。他恳求地望着斯内普：“圣诞节那天我再去找他们，但是剩余的假期我想和你一起度过，please.”

“噢，所以救世主也不管他的教授是不是需要休息，就擅自做了决定？”斯内普沉着脸，转身往壁炉走去。

哈利不知所措地站在原地。他没想到这一点，只是一厢情愿地觉得斯内普一定很孤独，毕竟每当大家坐在格里莫广场12号的餐桌旁，热热闹闹准备开饭时，一身黑袍的男人总会独自离开。他看过好几次那个冷淡的背影，决心想要捂热它，却没想过对对方来说独处是不是更自在和放松，鉴于他常常需要为了伏地魔和凤凰社两头奔波。

正当哈利纠结时，斯内普抓了一把飞路粉，扭头不情愿地说：“你要在这站到假期结束吗？”

于是男孩急忙抓起箱子钻进壁炉，脸上带着大大的笑容。他就这样入侵了斯内普的居家生活。

-

“别傻笑了，小子，把你嘴里的牙膏沫吐掉。”洗漱间里刻薄的镜子懒洋洋地打断了哈利的回忆。他回过神来，发现镜子里的自己一脸痴汉笑，非常瘆人，连忙漱漱口，搓了把脸让自己冷静一下。哈利把表情调整合适后，才离开洗漱间，同手同脚地从斯内普面前走过。

斯内普放下报纸，挑起眉，盯得哈利无地自容，他还没习惯与老蝙蝠共处一室并分享一个卫生间的日子。对方一挥魔杖，吐司机将烤好的面包弹进餐桌的盘子里，茶杯叮叮当当地注满咖啡。斯内普示意哈利享用他的早餐，自己则依旧坐在扶手椅上，慢条斯理地说：“波特，你的生活习惯真是…意料之中的糟糕，看来我得给你制定些规矩。”

他指了指墙上的挂钟：“第一，每天八点前必须起床吃早餐，迟了我不会等你。”哈利咬着吐司看了看，现在已经九点半了。

“第二，在家保持安静，如果你想热闹就去找你的朋友，不准带到我这来。”想起闹哄哄的三人组，斯内普的脸色又阴郁了一分。他其实很不习惯有人打扰他的私人生活，这么久以来，他都保持并享受着苦刑一般的独身，这使他更加清醒，免去许多麻烦。但现在他有了他的软肋。

“知道了，教授。”哈利忿忿地嚼着面包，感觉自己体会到了迟来的父爱（？

“私底下别叫我教授。”斯内普好像被逆着薅了一把毛，浑身不爽。男孩穿着宽松的麻瓜衣服，懒散地坐在他家厨房里，如此亲近地念出这个称呼，给斯内普带来一种背德感，仿佛在提醒他正堕落地爱着他的学生。

哈利笑了出来，轻佻地念着他的名字：“那...西弗勒斯？西弗？”

斯内普的脸色更难看了：“这个也不行。”他想了想，“叫先生吧。”

先生，一个含糊不明的，介于中间地带的，暧昧的称呼。往前一步是爱语，后退一步就是敬语。

哈利似乎也意识到了什么，突然觉得之前自己叫过的每一句“Sir”都充满另一种意味。他脸颊发热，埋头喝着牛奶。

“第三，我在工作间制作魔药的时候，不要来打扰我。”斯内普接着正色道，“第四，你的任何出行计划都要跟我报备，我不在家的时候，别到处乱跑。”说到最后，那种平静又封闭的神情回到他脸上，每次在邓布利多办公室或凤凰社里他都是这种表情，好像在提及一件漠不关心的事。

哈利非常，非常想把这种表情从斯内普脸上抹除，至少在家里，在此刻，他不需要做那个大脑封闭术的行家。他只是他的先生。于是救世主走了过去，喃喃着：“是的，先生，你规矩真多……”一边坐上了斯内普的膝头。

他成功地打破了那层坚硬面具。斯内普惊怒地盯着他，大胆又主动的男孩，他想把哈利从腿上搬走，手掌碰到年轻人滚烫的体温，隔着一层牛仔裤传来的紧绷肉感，仿佛能摸到搏动的血管。天真的，热烈的肉体，攀附着，等待他的吻。他从心底发出一声幽暗的叹息：哈利•波特真是个迷人的麻烦。

斯内普冷着脸站起来，声音有点沙哑：“违反其中一条，就滚出我家。”他也不管摔到地上揉着小腰的哈利，大步走到工作间，关上了门。大大小小各种规格的坩埚正空置着等他投喂，平时这个点斯内普早已专注地做起魔药，现在却无心开工，注意力被男孩搅得一团混乱。

他不能那么做，不能再一次屈从于心底的冲动，那块从年少时就封存至今的黑暗，叫嚣着让他放肆地爱下去。但他不愿如此轻易地踏出这一步。斯内普闭上眼，往事纷至沓来，从他发现这份占据他生命的爱意开始，全部的隐忍，都是为了恪守自己可笑的原则。虽然他答应了这场荒唐关系，但至少不能在这里占有一个十六岁的少年，当外面战火纷飞、流离失所时，这让他该死地觉得自己圈养着一个禁脔。

斯内普叹了口气，心里升起一股陌生的酸胀感，他小小的爱人啊。

-

说起来哈利自己也不信，他居然在蜘蛛尾巷写了一天作业。斯内普一直关在工作间里捣鼓他的魔药，只在中午和晚餐时分出来做了饭，简单的三明治和咖啡，让哈利无比想念韦斯莱夫人的手艺。他甚至没和哈利一起用餐，端着自己那份又匆忙钻入了工作间，仿佛脱离他的照看坩埚就会立马爆炸。

百无聊赖中，哈利却不想去找罗恩和赫敏。他打量着蜘蛛尾巷可怜巴巴的两居室，这灰扑扑的地方一眼就能看完，但对他来说却有着细小的温馨——这里代表着更真实的斯内普。哈利坐在斯内普的书桌旁，背后是高大的书架，整齐地摆放着魔药学和黑魔法相关的书籍，随手抽出一本都写满漂亮的笔记。在这种浓郁的学习氛围之中，哈利认命地拿出羊皮纸和教材，开始写起魔药学的论文作业，并暗自祈祷魔药大师的书案能给他的作业上个Buff。

晚上十点整，斯内普终于带着浓重的药剂气味从工作间出来了，路过时看到哈利正在奋笔疾书，平板的表情有了一丝裂痕。他刚进浴室，哈利就把羽毛笔一扔，伸了个大大的懒腰。十一点整，洗完澡的斯内普躺在黑暗里准备入睡时，卧室门被轻轻敲响了。

“先生，我能问你几个问题吗？”

半小时前，哈利用着斯内普刚用过的浴室，站在蓬勃的水汽间，就隐约觉得自己也有点蓬勃了。十五分钟前，哈利躺在客房的单人床上，想着白天斯内普腾地站起来向工作间逃窜的身影，又想着昨天晚上自己竟然心满意足地在这张单人床上睡了过去，一夜无事。他内心涌出一股救世主招牌闯祸冲动，便找了个拙劣的借口，轻手轻脚下了床，幽灵般穿过起居室，敲响了斯内普卧室的木门。

“明天再说。”斯内普隔着门不悦地回答，他有一种微妙的预感，仿佛门外站着一位不请自来的恶魔。

但门锁咔哒一声，随着清新的夜风，一道黑影轻盈地摸上他的床。斯内普咒骂一声，他真是低估了男孩的胆大，否则一定给自己的卧室门单独施一道强力锁闭咒。那一头标志性的支棱乱发从他的被子里钻出来，毛茸茸的，哈利带着夜色的凉意贴上男人温暖的身体。诱人堕落的恶魔。

尽管理智咆哮着拒绝，但斯内普还是慢慢地收紧手臂，环住了怀里的救世主，就像怀抱着易碎的瓷器。他听见哈利笑了，在他耳边低语：“论文写了十三英寸长，可以得个O吗？斯内普教授。”他身上满是自己家洗发水和沐浴液的香气，他的鼻息轻轻喷在自己脖颈上，激起一片细小的鸡皮疙瘩。

“那得看你的论文内容质量如何，波特先生。”斯内普冷淡地回答道。他低下头，贴上那张索吻的嘴唇。

总而言之，哈利•波特真是一个迷人的麻烦。

-END-


	3. 番外2圣诞篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好OOC，几月不见我更OOC了！  
> 琢磨两人的心理活动着实废了一番功夫，因为要赶着圣诞发所以没来得及二改了，大家凑合看吧乌乌！

-  
清早，哈利闷闷不乐地戳着盘子里的培根，虽然是他自己煎的，咸香酥脆，却提不起胃口。

反观对面的斯内普，已经吃完早餐专心地读起了《预言家日报》，手边的咖啡还飘着袅袅热气。他似乎一点也没有注意到哈利的欲言又止，也没有半点想打破眼前沉默的迹象。

哈利真想找个地方问问如何与年长又严厉的恋人相处。

“有，有什么新闻吗，今天？”他心不在焉地问着，试图活跃气氛，脑海里则酝酿着待会要说的话。

斯内普从鼻子里挤出一声冷哼，重重地翻过一页。“你指望在这种垃圾上找到一条值得摄入脑子的消息吗？”

哈利的脑子正在演绎待会将要进行的对话，这回完全是下意识地干笑了两声：“那你干嘛费劲读它呢？”

“因为了解这些垃圾舆论也是我该死的工作内容之一。”斯内普啪地把报纸合上，瞥了一眼哈利的盘子，“快点吃完。”他作势要起身。

哈利知道斯内普大概要雷打不动去魔药间，而打断魔药大师炼药的后果更加严重，他只好仓促地大声说道：“我，我们下午一起去格里莫广场吧！……先生。”

斯内普顿了顿，随即恢复了冷淡的神色。

“今天是平安夜……”哈利小声补充了原因。

“这我记得，你要跟他们一起过圣诞节。”斯内普继续起身往魔药间走去，“在那住到假期结束吧，正好还我点清静。”

哈利设想过斯内普一脸嫌弃地拒绝或隔空咒骂小天狼星，但没想到会是这样风轻云淡的答案，一时间有些尴尬地愣住了。他真的一点也不在意自己的存在吗？就像一个买坩埚附赠的人型挂件，可有可无。

在他愣神的当儿，斯内普连一片衣角都没留下，消失在魔药间门后。哈利郁闷地结束早餐，洗着碟子，内心天人交战了十多分钟——“没办法自己选的老男人要用爱拥抱”、“加油啊攻克这座外冷内热的火山”云云，终于又鼓起了再度游说的勇气。

魔药间里萦绕着一股浓烈的药草气味，苦涩又辛辣，让人忍不住先为将来得服下这幅药剂的人捏一把冷汗。大大小小的坩埚冒着气泡，斯内普背对着门，站在坩埚阵中间，指挥一撮撮药材撒入锅里。

“我记得我们定过规矩，”他头也不回地说，“不要打扰我的工作。”

哈利一寸寸挪过去，从背后抱住男人瘦长的腰身，感到对方的肌肉猛地绷紧。不近人情的铁板一块。但他还是把脸贴了过去，闻着那种草木与岁月混合的味道，短短几天的相处，这种气味就已经开始令他感觉安心。

“可是我想跟你一起过节。”哈利把头埋在斯内普背上，发出闷闷的声音。

药剂正熬到最后一步，斯内普腾不出手把身上的人型挂件扯下来，只好尽量忽略那股莫名的烦躁。“我从来不进行这种愚蠢又无意义的庆祝活动。”

“不用庆祝什么，只是一起吃饭聊天而已，就和寻常时候一样…”哈利说着说着有点没了底气，因为他和斯内普都极少体会大家坐在一起吃饭聊天的“寻常时候”。

斯内普像是听到了天大的笑话：“跟西里斯布莱克吃饭聊天？”他一挥魔杖，坩埚里的搅拌棒们便搅拌起来，他终于得空解开了腰上的八爪鱼。“不管你在打什么可笑的主意，放弃掉，然后现在马上收拾东西去格里莫广场，否则我就让你一整个圣诞节都给我处理魔药材料。”

这使哈利回想起从前那些与蟾蜍和鼻涕虫相处的禁闭，他环顾四周，咽了咽口水。“那我留下来陪你…”

“快走，别让我说第三遍。”斯内普冷淡地打断了他，魔杖指着门口。

即便哈利早有心理准备，此刻仍感到颜面扫地，最终一言不发地出去了。他回到卧室里翻了翻行李箱，拿出前天特地去对角巷买的圣诞礼物——难为他还记得朋友们。最底下放着一个包装精致、又宽又扁的纸盒，他看了看，留在原处，把其余的礼物揣进包里。

他当然不可能就这样收拾行李搬去凤凰社——像个出走的孩子，但他也实在拉不下脸继续缠着斯内普了。“反正原计划就是这样，去凤凰社过完圣诞节，然后回来。”哈利心里默默想着，通过壁炉前往格里莫广场12号。

他完全忘记自己先前留下的烂摊子，直到罗恩一脸惊恐地迎上来：“哈利！你真的在蜘蛛尾巷住了一周？”

“小点声！”赫敏压低声音，警告地瞥了罗恩一眼，“你想让其他人听到吗？”毕竟他们的说法是哈利在邓布利多办公室接受单独指导。

哈利这才想起来放假前走得匆忙，只给好友们留了张字条，说圣诞假期要去斯内普家秘密补习，别告诉其他人。如此简陋的通知显然不足以打消两人的疑虑，但寄去蜘蛛尾巷的信都无功而返，他们不得不担忧地等待圣诞日哈利的出现（实话说，他们甚至怀疑老蝙蝠会不会放他出来）。

“啊？嗯…是啊…”哈利尴尬地挠了挠头发。该怎么说呢，其实他和斯内普在一起了？听起来像是他被施了夺魂咒。

“哈利，这一周你都补习了些什么？”赫敏显然对这个话题更感兴趣，似乎恨不得一起报个名。他们舒适地坐了下来，享用韦斯莱夫人烤制的小饼干和杯子蛋糕。

“还是那些，大脑封闭术、魔药学…之类的。”哈利随口答道。

“老蝙蝠没有为难你吗？没有…”罗恩嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，做了个一言难尽的表情，“…体罚什么的？”

在寒冷的冬夜把他赶下床算体罚吗？哈利诡异地红了脸，试图转移话题：“怎么可能。对了，其他人呢？”

“都在开会，可能又有下一步行动了，弗雷德说……”

闲聊一阵后，哈利又被迫编造了几个在蜘蛛尾巷的悲惨遭遇才糊弄过去，好在开会的众人出来了，大家相互问候完便积极地投入平安夜的愉悦氛围中。尽管窗外风雪飘摇，阴云密布，这幢宅子里却亮着不灭的温暖火光。

-

也许是晚餐气氛太过热烈，韦斯莱夫人竟破天荒地允许孩子们喝几杯黄油啤酒，但要求他们早早睡觉。不过，两位哥哥在罗恩的杯子里加了点新发明，这让他晕头转向，站在椅子上即兴作诗，声音嘹亮，逗得大家乐不可支。在一片欢声笑语中，哈利盯着烧得通红的壁炉，想象年长的恋人是如何站在昏暗、沉闷的魔药间里匆忙吞下一份三明治，继续照看起他那些坩埚。就像人间的欢笑和热闹从来与他无关。

哈利又灌下一大口黄油啤酒。

但为什么那样冷淡刻薄的人，却能给他带来最需要的温度？以一种有别于他人的严厉方式，将哈利牢牢拴在现实中，把他的两只脚都稳稳地按在地面上。这个从黑暗中走出来的人，清楚一切罪恶与痛苦，并且毫不粉饰，正是这种残酷的坦诚让哈利觉得安全。

可是恋爱也应该这样吗？只有管教、责任，却没有甜蜜与激情。他始终没想明白那个突兀的吻代表什么。

等哈利回过神来，他已经喝完了三杯黄油啤酒，虽然这种饮料酒精含量很低，但熊熊燃烧的壁炉仿佛蒸腾了房间里的氧气，让他醉醺醺的。罗恩终于从椅子上下来了，一头栽进沙发里，其他人也都在桌子边东倒西歪，一时分不清是醉的还是笑的。

在韦斯莱夫人的催促下，晚宴散了，孩子们各自去洗漱睡觉，夜色重新恢复寂静。哈利泡在浴缸里，酒意随着水蒸气持续上升，他还在翻来覆去想着自己与斯内普的关系。事实上，除了那两次亲吻，他们之间还没有其他亲昵举动，哈利也很难想象常年冷着脸的斯内普会有什么亲密表示。

他试过的，洗香香送到教授怀里，甚至回想起来十分羞耻，因为一个情难自禁的吻之后，手脚乱动的哈利就被踢出了温暖的被窝，并且此后再也没能打开斯内普卧室的锁。这一周的大多数时间，斯内普都专心于魔药研究，他们就像客气的合租室友。男人对他，与其说是对恋人，不如说是长辈对待照顾的晚辈。

然而最初，不是他先踏出的第一步吗？如果他的感情无关欲望，又何苦说“爱”？

这些问题在哈利心里压了好几天。他所期待的、为之心动的并不是相敬如宾，但情窦初开的少年找不到答案。他们之间好像隔了一层薄薄的霜，将彼此的热情淬炼成沉默的黑铁。

三杯啤酒加上一点心猿意马的发挥成了几天来的第一个缺口，泛滥的情绪一决堤，哈利恨不得立马回去问个究竟，他也的确这么做了。幸好壁炉边没有人，而他在头昏脑热时竟然也能说清楚目的地。一阵天旋地转，男孩裹着浴袍却满身炉灰地从火焰中跌出来，正撞上餐厅里一脸惊愕的斯内普，手里还捏着半块三明治。

此时已是晚上十一点，他才结束工作，随便应付着晚餐。

两人一时间都没反应过来，仿佛相互面对着一个定格的梦境。

从那个橙黄色的、弥漫着甜蜜香气的屋子骤然转换到这个灯光惨白、空气冷寂的地方，刚刚还在耳边回响的笑闹声倏尔远去了，男人一身浓重的黑色却像是要被这苍白所吞噬，一眼望去，尤为孤立而单薄。

哈利自己的委屈瞬间又变成了为他的爱人而委屈。借着残余的酒意，在斯内普发问之前，他就莽撞地吻了过去，牙齿碰到一起，近乎小兽般无措地吮咬着。淡淡的酒气混合沙拉酱的甜味，他不得章法，只有眼泪急促地落下。

斯内普捏住哈利的小脸，结束了这个湿漉漉的吻。他上下打量一番，另一只手拍落那头毛绒短发上的灰尘，问道：“怎么回事？你喝了多少酒？”

“我该在这儿陪你的…我想陪着你，西弗…”哈利嘟着嘴，话说得含含糊糊，他心里亟待发泄的不知是难过还是内疚，挣扎着想抱住斯内普。

斯内普只好放开手让他抱，顺便被蹭了一身炉灰。男孩的脸埋在他颈窝间，微凉的泪水粘上干涩的皮肤，流过细小的电流。他的体温源源不断地传过去，等到怀里的人慢慢平静下来甚至打了个寒噤，他才发现哈利只披了一件单薄的浴袍。

“我可不知道救世主原来有暴露癖。”斯内普嘴上嘲讽，却就着这个拥抱起身，两只手掌稳稳托住树袋熊的屁股走去浴室。

明明可以用一句魔咒解决，却非要用麻瓜的方式。哈利脸上滚烫，不敢抬头，被俯身放入热水里时仍紧紧闭着眼。眼皮内是一层温柔的红光。他原以为接下来会是一个同样轻柔的吻。

但斯内普克制着沸腾的心跳，直起身来勉强吩咐：“…洗干净然后去睡觉。”

“为什么？”就像被冰水兜头浇下，哈利霍地睁开眼，“是我理解错了吗？你不是说过…你爱我吗？”

“什么？”斯内普一时没明白对方的脑回路。蒸腾的热气加速血液流动，他看着少年激动地起身，剥掉湿淋淋的浴袍，白得那样耀眼，那样年轻。他的神情却是要再度落泪似的：“你是不是只把我当成小孩子？需要你看管、照顾，是你的责任，却不是你的…你的恋人。”

“我不知道怎样靠近你，教授。”哈利赤身踏出浴缸，溅出的水花打湿了斯内普的裤脚，“我们互相说爱，然后呢？”

片刻的沉默后斯内普才开口。他的声音还有点沙哑，面上看不出喜怒：“即使抛开那些恩怨，我也不可能去凤凰社参加你们的活动，你明白为什么的，波特。”

“好，那么，你可以再吻我一次吗？”虽然浴室里热气腾腾，哈利还是冷得有点发抖了，他努力让自己自然而舒展，“就现在，脱掉衣服。”

斯内普抽出魔杖施了个保暖咒，没去碰自己的衣扣：“别闹了。”

“我没有闹。”哈利不再因为寒冷，而是因为羞愤颤抖起来。他努力使自己语气平稳，情急之下，却越发口不择言，“你答应和我在一起，却一直把我拒之门外。你让我住进来，却疏远我，恨不得赶我走！就像我…就像我是个该死的、龌龊的、不知廉耻送上门来的——”

随着一声叹息，另一双削薄的嘴唇吞下了最后那个脏字，尔后，脸颊边的眼泪也被吻去了。年长恋人的荷尔蒙沉沉地笼罩下来，混合他惯有的苦涩的药草气味。

“你会后悔的，波特。”斯内普轻声说道，“龌龊的是我，对你肖想，对你的每一个举动，都在谴责我。”

这些天来他常常处在矛盾之中，难以成眠。哈利这样的年纪，也许只是心血来潮，也许是被他误导，更何况此后他们还有那么多道难关，他没理由拉着哈利越走越远。

但令他左右为难的少年十分不满又凶狠地回吻过来：“你根本不懂你对我来说意味着什么！”

斯内普往后撤了一点，挑高眉毛。他确实不懂。对他而言，哈利表现出的焦虑和不稳定都是因为这段时间的孤立，他需要发泄口、一个支撑，就像他曾说的，不论在哪里沉没，希望斯内普能带他上岸。

而他愿意做他的岸，这并不意味着哈利就必须在此停泊。他该永远有启航的自由。

男孩垂着头沉默片刻，闷闷地说：“没有谁能做到像你这样，让我安定，又让我畏惧，让我有勇气，又让我有归所。只有在你面前，我才是真实的我，那个不被当作英雄也不被当作悲剧的普通人。”

这大概是他能做到的最热烈的告白。哈利踮起脚，细弱的手臂环住斯内普的脖颈，贴上他的嘴唇，喃喃请求：“所以别再推开我了，先生。”

回应他的是一个温柔有力的拥抱，仿佛彼此都在对方身上汲取着唯一的热量。斯内普没有想到哈利比他想象的更为坚定，他心下酸楚，因为他比谁都懂得拖着冻僵的身躯在风雪夜行走数年的孤寂。

世界缩小到只能容纳这间狭小的浴室，容纳两个互相取暖的人。

-嘀嘀-

情绪逐渐缓和下来，一切感官就都被放大了，哈利嵌在那个衣着整齐的怀里，如此清晰地感受到毛呢衣料的粗糙，以及那一长排冰凉银扣烙下的难以言喻的羞耻感。他不安地挪动腰胯，试图悄悄解救自己的敏感处，但被唤醒的小家伙已经抬起头。斯内普见状恶劣地摩挲起手掌下那片皮肤，另一只手把住哈利半勃的要害，缓缓安抚着。

刚才还振振有词的少年此时面红耳赤，强忍喘息，腰间不时游过一簇簇酥麻的信号。他已经完全勃起了，在斯内普掌中跳动，请求纾解，但对方像是有意戏弄，并不动作。

哈利闭上眼，摸索着去解男人的银扣，手却被牢牢摁住，炽热的呼吸吹在他耳边。

“别乱动，我帮你。过来洗澡。”斯内普忍着笑，把哈利带进浴缸，打开花洒。热水顺着黑色的短发向下流，冲洗掉身上的灰尘，平时四处乱翘的发丝此时服帖起来。斯内普也被打湿了些，他穿的是秋冬的厚长袍，吸了水重重地闷在身上。哈利几次去摸他的扣子，都被躲开。

“…怎么？”害羞的嗫嚅近似耳语，哈利无助地扬起脸，翠绿的眼睛像被水洗过似的剔透。

“我来就好。”斯内普不愿直说。但哈利似乎明白了，固执地扯松了那扣得高高的衣领，踮脚去亲那块常年不见阳光的苍白皮肤。“毫无保留，你答应的，西弗。”

落在锁骨间的少年的吻点燃了一切。下一秒，他们就跌到卧室床上，咒语直截了当地蒸发了水分。斯内普坐在哈利腰间，居高临下地，端详躺在身下的学生，慢慢解着前襟的衣扣。“你确定吗？”

哈利难耐地颠了颠小屁股，看着男人慢条斯理的动作，又不长记性地招惹起来：“快点，你不行？”

接下来他狠狠地领略了一番从未开过荤的老处男到底行不行（bushi。

汗水和眼泪蒙在睫毛上，哈利被一次次贯穿冲撞得意识破碎，嘴里逸出听不真切的呻吟。白皙的双腿压在胸前，少年软韧的腰肢被翻折过去，露出蜜桃间吞吐肉刃的穴口。光洁的小腹上沾着一滩自己的东西，随着每次深入，硬挺的分身吐露出些许淫液，有时又被斯内普粗粝的手指恶意抹开，内壁便被刺激得绞紧几分。

“轻、轻点，西弗…”哈利很想控诉他的粗暴，但又不得不承认对方简直极尽温柔。他攀住斯内普的手臂，把承受的力都发泄在那紧绷的肌肉上，留下道道指痕。

“叫我什么？”斯内普饶有兴致地问，腰下却更加蛮横，大开大合地搅动湿热的肠壁，发出淫靡水声。

哈利被操得攀上顶峰，早已思维模糊，问了几次才胡乱摇头道：“先生…先生！”

斯内普这才满意，又俯身吻他，放慢节奏，缓缓抽出再徐徐挺入，让哈利一遍遍记住被填满的过程。修长的手指甚至探过去，摸了摸被撑开成薄薄一圈的穴口。“小家伙真能吃。”

太刺激了。平时不苟言笑的刻板男人说出这样的话。那讯息传到脑海里，哈利眼前便泛过阵阵白光，昂扬的分身射出一股股白浊。他哭得乱七八糟，括约肌不受控制地收缩，斯内普有点把持不住，只好抽身出来，去吻底下汗津津的脸。

两人慢慢缓过气。刚高潮过的哈利仍凌乱地抽噎着，被操开的肠壁总有种合不拢的错觉，使他更为敏感。斯内普正要继续，窗外却远远传来一阵微弱的欢呼，想来是到了0点。

这一点稀薄的声音似乎透进来一口人世的空气，召唤回一些现实碎片。哈利突然昏昏然地说：“我明天早上还得溜回去。”

斯内普略微不悦地皱起眉，这家伙怎么现在还有闲心想别的事？他正打算继续做到男孩脑袋空空，又听见他软乎乎的、带点狡黠的声音：“先生，我这样像不像从格里莫广场溜出来跟你偷情…啊…”

尾音转入甜腻的呜咽，哈利再次被一寸寸楔入，仿佛灵魂里也有什么空缺被这样充满了。

“小混蛋。”斯内普微微喘着，慢慢插入最深处，两人濡湿的腿根贴在一起，带来一种难得的满足感。

远处的街巷又传来隐隐笑声，哈利含着眼泪，神魂恍惚地喃喃：“圣诞快乐，先生…”

斯内普笑了笑，双臂撑在男孩上方，盯着对方失神的脸。“圣诞快乐。”他低声答道。

窗外大雪纷飞。

-滴滴完了-

哈利醒来的时候，浑身酸痛得像散架一般。他睁眼看到斯内普的睡颜，以为自己在做梦，但昨晚的记忆又慢慢回笼了，随着那些脸红心跳的画面出现，似乎后庭还留有酥麻的被撑开的错觉。

完了。没时间给他害羞，外面天已经大亮，他想起还得回去凤凰社，忙着起身，又被脱力的肌肉拉回床上。

“干什么？”一只手臂伸过来把哈利牢牢箍在怀里，斯内普仍闭着眼睛，不耐烦地皱眉，“别乱跑。”

“我得…我总得先溜回去打声招呼再回来吧…”哈利也心虚得很，这话说得真像一对偷情伴侣。

“不许去。”斯内普几十年如一日的刻板作息今天被彻底打乱了，但又抱着香香软软的小哈不想撒手，心里正不爽，脾气也差了。

哈利此时已经脑补出凤凰社众人疯找他无果后逼问罗恩赫敏后得知他在蜘蛛尾巷借住一事然后小天狼星杀过来的情节，吓得冷汗狂流，一个痛苦的鲤鱼打挺挣脱开束缚，跑回自己房间穿衣服。他身上全是青紫的痕迹，好在冬天裹得严实，倒也不显形。接着他一边跑去壁炉一边祈祷着大家还没发现他的失踪。

另一边，斯内普愤怒地套上睡袍，黑着脸准备早餐。

幸运的是，哈利到格里莫广场时壁炉边又空无一人，可以说是上帝都在帮忙。他连忙蹑手蹑脚地往楼梯走去，冷不丁遇见了小天狼星，一时间汗毛倒竖。

“嘿哈利，事情这么快办完了？”他的教父显得诧异又热情。哈利不明所以，只好敷衍地附和两声。小天狼星还要细问，便听见罗恩在楼上叫道：“哈利！你回来啦！我有事找你！”

男孩扶着腰以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲上楼去，只留下一道残影。

他跑进卧室，眼疾手快锁了门，在心里长嘘一声好险，又对上两位好友复杂的脸色。“嘿，圣诞快乐！”哈利率先开口。

“昨天晚上怎么回事？”赫敏摆出一副明显的逼问架势，“要不是我们帮你打掩护，说你一大早就被邓布利多叫走，他们早就冲去蜘蛛尾巷了。”

“你们怎么知道…”

“我昨晚看到的，”罗恩既尴尬又为难，“你穿着，额，浴袍，冲进壁炉，去了蜘蛛尾巷。”

哈利哑口无言，瞬间在心里编造了无数理由，慢吞吞地开口：“…你们保证不能告诉任何人。”

其实他发病了要找斯内普配药剂；其实他突然想到一个大脑封闭术的问题得问个究竟；其实他是去监视斯内普有没有什么异常行为；其实——

“其实我跟西弗…嗯…斯内普在一起了。”哈利红着脸坦白道。

？

两位好友不约而同露出疑惑的表情，好像哈利刚才在说外星语，或者“在一起”这个词组在他们的母语里还有另外的生僻义之类的。尴尬地沉默几秒后，赫敏最先反应过来，淡定地点点头：“原来如此。”

“等等等等会，什么意思？”罗恩整个世界观都崩塌了，朝哈利喊道：“你不是喜欢秋张吗？”又转而朝赫敏喊道，“你早就知道了？”

“前段时间魔药课上他们两个就不对劲。所以你跟我说哈利半夜穿着浴袍跑去蜘蛛尾巷，我就有这个猜想。”赫敏拍了拍哈利的肩，“只不过亲耳听到还是很震撼。”

也算是解决了一件大事，哈利心里轻松不少。他拿过落在卧室的背包，把礼物给他们（实际上是给赫敏，因为罗恩还在发呆），笑道：“多亏你们了。圣诞快乐！我还得回去，假期后学校见。”

哈利又找了个借口跟凤凰社其他人打了招呼（小天狼星默默腹诽：怎么邓布利多圣诞节也不放过哈利），揣着装满礼物的背包，偷偷通过壁炉回到蜘蛛尾巷。

斯内普就坐在餐桌前，明显心不在焉地翻着《预言家日报》，余光瞥到哈利回来，肩膀稍稍放松了一些。

“布莱克居然同意你再过来？”他慢吞吞地拖着嘲讽的尾音。

哈利不想说他是借了邓布利多的名义，便顺势换了个话题：“对了，我有圣诞礼物要送你。”说着往楼上的卧室跑去。

斯内普愣了愣，有点不爽。他根本不想过什么圣诞节，自然就没有准备礼物。

哈利拿下来一个又宽又扁的盒子，期待地递给他：“祝你圣诞快乐！先生。”

“你昨晚说过了。”斯内普不情愿地接过来，拆开盒子，是一套精美的秋冬长袍。他常穿的黑色，但领口和袖口装饰着墨绿的刺绣，用料也十分考究，拎在手上沉甸甸的。

哈利还因为上一句话脸红到爆炸，同时又打量着斯内普的反应，见对方薄唇紧抿，似乎不大喜欢。他于是又加了一句：“我的礼物呢？”他知道男人大概没有准备。

果然，斯内普黑着脸冷哼一声：“我从来不进行这种…活动。”心里却琢磨着晚点再补还算数吗？

哈利一脸非常失望的样子，低声道：“好吧…那作为补偿，回校后你要穿这件袍子。”

“你是要让我穿得像只发情的孔雀吗？”斯内普一脸嫌弃，可是对上哈利委屈的眼神，又只好把长袍拿去房间收好。

尽管接下来的一周他再三申明自己绝不会穿那件“浮夸的、求偶孔雀的”长袍去霍格沃茨，但圣诞节假后开学的第一天，在走廊上遇到斯内普教授的学生们都不由自主地回过头再三确认。

“老蝙蝠是不是换了件衣服？”西莫揉揉眼睛，用力聚焦着教师席上的斯内普。

“噗——咳咳，对不起…”罗恩不小心被南瓜汁呛到，剧烈咳嗽起来。目前他听到任何关于“老蝙蝠”和“斯内普”的字眼都有点应激。

赫敏朝哈利打了个眼色：你送的？哈利憋着笑点点头，口是心非的老男人。

教师席上，斯内普如坐针毡，因为其他教授总是投来一种微妙的眼神。

“不错的长袍，西弗勒斯，圣诞节过得如何？”邓布利多依旧笑眯眯的，朝他举了举杯子。

“非常不错。”斯内普教授冷着脸回答，心里倒是在计算着给小混蛋安排怎样的禁闭。毕竟那天在病房里他说过，每晚八点，地窖，作为监护人可以执行的惩罚特权。但过完一个放纵的圣诞假期，波特可怜的脑子恐怕早把这件事忘到阿兹卡班去了。他愉悦地笑了笑。

-TBC-


End file.
